Dark Sonadow
by kesha379
Summary: Shadow get hit by Eggman new weapon making him become Dark Shadow. Rping with JessieLowkies
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day today and our loving speed star was on his way to shadow place. But then something had catch his eye. It was shadow and it looked like he was fighting someone or something. As Sonic was far away from Shadow, Shadow was in a middle of a fight. He growled as he looked at the Egg-Bot. Shadow: This is going to take forever *smirks widely* A Egg-bot was about to hit shadow from behind but sonic attracted it before it could "Hey Shady can I join the party." he asked standing right beside shadow. Shadow looked at Sonic and rolled his eyes as he didn't like being called that. "Don't call me that faker" Shadow said as he looked back at the Egg-Bot. "Hehe Whatever shady" he said hitting the Egg-bot again. Shadow growled as he looked at Sonic and then back at the Egg-Bot. He smirked and crossed his arms. "Maybe I should let you do the work instead" Sonic only smile and kept fighting the Egg-bot until BANG he was hit beside the head hard. He fell to the ground as his head starts to bleed. Shadow eyes went wide as he ran over to Sonic and looks at him. "You Need to Get Out of Here" Shadow said as he looked at the Egg-Bot. Sonic tried to get up "No I can still fight" he said Falling back down. Shadow then chuckled as he looked at Sonic. "You got hit pretty hard at the back of your head. You can't fight right now" Sonic only grin "See me try" he said finally standing up. Shadow rolled his eyes as he looked at Sonic, "I warned you Faker. You get hit again. That's not my fault" Sonic stood in font shadow and looked up to the Egg-bot "Bring it on" he said just grinning. Shadow just kept staring at Sonic but shook his head. He then looked at the Egg-Bot. "Hmm..." Sonic was getting his butt kick but he never gave up. "OHOHOHO You hedgehogs will never beat my Egg-bot" Eggman chuckle. Shadow looked at Eggman and rolled his eyes as he looked at Sonic and was getting a bit worried. "You don't have to fight Sonic. I could handle this on my own" Sonic chuckle "No I can handle this myself but you can help if you want" he said breathing hard. Shadow growled as he grabbed Sonic wrist, "I'm gonna finish this Egg-Bot. You better not fight right now. Your injured. Understand?!" Sonic want to disagree but he was right so he set down on the ground shook his head. Shadow smirked at Sonic as he looked at the Egg-Bot and started to fight it again. Eggman saw this and smile as he took out his new weapon and pointed it at sonic "Now take this you hedgehog" he said about firer. Shadow finally grabbed the Egg-Bot and smirked. He looked at Eggman as he was pointing a gun to Sonic. He let go of the robot and ran up to Sonic. Sonic watch as shadow was hit by the weapon "Shadow no" he said running to him as shadow fall to the ground. Shadow was moving at the time. He groaned as he kept his eye shut. "Shadow are you ok" sonic shouted kneeing next watching him move in pain. Shadow groaned more as he clenched his fist. His eyes darkens a little. His eyes went wide as he went unconscious. "Ohohoh your to late hedgehog you can't stop it now." said Eggman. Sonic was now holding on to shadow unconscious body "What did you do to him" he yelled angry. "Well sine you want to know hedgehog the shot wasn't for him it was for but he got in the way. But it still work out as plan you see hedgehog I was going to unless your dark side onto the world. And watch you kill all your friends and the people you protect. Making the people turn against you and when they do I was going turn you back let you see what you have done and end you. But sine shadow got hit it still can work out. Hope he doesn't kill when he wakes up see yeah hedgehog" he said leaving. Shadow was still unconscious but what Eggman said...he was right. When Shadow wakes up, he will be evil... Sonic didn't want to believe Eggman words so he pick shadow up onto his back and speed home. As he got there he lay shadow down onto his bed waiting for him to wake up. Shadow was still unconscious. In 2 hours...Shadow will be awake...but he won't be the same... As Sonic waited for him by the bed half sleep watching shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

Shadow hand started to trembled a bit as he started to stir in his unconscious/sleep. He groaned a bit. "ugh..." Sonic hare this and shook off his sleepiness "Shadow" he asked. Shadow groaned again as he started to open his eyes slowly. "Ugh...Mm..." Sonic got closer seeing shadow eyes starting to open "Shadow are you ok" he said worry in his voice. Shadow opens his eyes fine as he looked around. He then heard a noise as he looked at Sonic. "..." Something was wrong and sonic know it as soon as shadow open his eyes they was different "Sh-shadow" he asked feeling scared. Shadow stares at Sonic and growled as he grabbed his neck and pinned him down on the bed. "What Are You Doing here Faker?!" Sonic eyes wide in fear "I trying to help... you" he try to said from lack of oxygen. Shadow smirked as he was still grabbing Sonic neck. He chuckled. "Well Faker! I don't NEED your help. Understand! Your useless to me!" shadow said as he let go of Sonic neck and grabbed his quills. Sonic took in some air but being to cry as shadow grabs his quill "Shadow please stop it you're scaring me" he yell out. Shadow notice that Sonic was crying. He let him go and growled at him as he stood up. "Your wasting my time. I should kill you after I kill all the people in Mobius" Sonic was shaking as he wrap his tears away "Wha-What" he said looking up at him. Shadow smirked as he lift up Sonic cheek. "We'll I don't think I'll plan killing you..." Sonic blush by his words and closeness "Sh-shadow" he said looking the other way. Shadow just stood up and walked toward the door, "Anyways, I'll See You later Sonic" Shadow said as he left Sonic's room. As shadow lift sonic snap out of his warm feeling when shadow was so close to him "He going to kill people" he yelled going after him. Shadow was walking toward town as he pulled out a little bomb. He smirked and hides on a tree. "I can't wait to hear them scream~" Sonic was in town searching for shadow to make sure he don't hurt anyone or kill. Shadow as just waking normal through town as he went into a building and put a bomb. He smirked and got out of the building as he holds a remote. "This is So Worth It~" Then out of no where sonic could here a big boom coming behind him. Shadow smirked grew more wider and started to laugh. He crossed his arms as he looks at the explosion. "Mission Accomplish..." Sonic saw the smock and headed right to it making sure no one got hurt. Shadow was standing besides a tree as he looked at the fire smoke. He chuckled and then saw a blue figure. "?! What the!" Sonic saw the blinding on fire and ran inside to fine a few people still alive. Shadow notice that the figure was Sonic. He growled a bit as he continue to look to town. "Faker!..." Sonic save some of the people but "HELP HELP" scream a little girl. Sonic hare her and want back in when he find her and try to get out but all the exits was block and on fire. Sonic looked at the little girl who is scared "Don't worry everything is going to be ok" he said unsure in his voice. Out side a lady was crying her eyes out for her little girl and others people was worry about sonic and her. Shadow kept smirking as he loved to hear the screams of the kids. He then left and headed to another direction, "Next stop, tails house" Sonic made out with the child and gave her to her mother "I need help with this" he said headed to his best friend house. Shadow then stopped walking as he remember that Sonic saved the People life. He growled as he started to ran off to look for Sonic. "I told that faker to stay out of the business! But no! He had to disobey!" Sonic made it to his little bro house "Tails Tails where are you buddy" he said running in side. Shadow was pissed off...Like Really Pissed Off. He took out his pistol gun as he was walking toward Tails house. "That Faker! Ooh~ let's see how he likes it if I kill his best fried" Shadow said with a smirk. Tails came from his workshop in the basement "Sonic hey what wrong" he said worry in his voice. Sonic example everything to tails about shadow. Shadow had got to Tails house. He was very pissed off. So instead of knocking, he kicked the door. He went inside of the house as he load his gun. "Where is That Faker?!"


	3. Chapter 3

Sonic and tails hare Shadow from the basement "Tails quick leave get help as I hold him off" he said pointing to the back door. Tails did as he was told and lift. Shadow heard a noise as he smirked wider. He looked around the house trying to find Sonic until he had only one place to check. The Basement..."When I Get That Faker! I am so gonna kill him" Sonic got ready for shadow whatever he thought at him. Shadow went to the basement as he couldn't open the door. He break the door again as he spotted Sonic. "I Have Found You" Sonic stayed his ground "Shadow please you have to stop this" he said. Shadow ignored Sonic as he walked over to him and grabbed his neck again. He chuckled and got closer to Sonic face, "Didn't I tell you not to go save people. Now you wasted your own life" Shadow said as he picked up Sonic. Sonic try to broke free from shadow "Shadow please stop" he try to said. Shadow shook his head as he chuckled a bit and looked at Sonic. He puts Sonic on his shoulder and ran out of Tails house, "I Swear Sonic. Your friends try to find All Die!" Shadow said as he was running to Eggman base. "Shadow where are you taking me" sonic yelled asking hanging from his shoulder.  
Shadow ignored Sonic as he stopped walking and turns around to look at Sonic. He then pinned Sonic to a tree and smirked as he cupped his cheek, "Nowhere...Sonic...Just To Visit the Doctor...Maybe...More Than That~" Sonic blush a little "W-what Eggman" he said. Shadow smirked as he kept looking at Sonic. He then thought of an idea as he kissed Sonic cheek, "Yeah. I'm talking you to Eggman. But First. I should finding you off~" Shadow said as he lift up Sonic leg. Sonic blush even hard "What no shadow wait" he shouted. Shadow let go of Sonic legs as he cupped Sonic cheek again. He smirked and licked his lips, "I'll stop if you do one condition...leave your friends...if you don't...You Going to Get Killed or...Maybe Raped~" Shadow said as he looked down at Sonic tail. "No I will never leave my friends" sonic said prideful. Shadow looked at Sonic as he shook his head and chuckled. He then smirked as he slapped Sonic across the face, "you leave me no choice" shadow said as he grabbed Sonic from the quills and pulled them. Sonic was trying to pull away from shadow "No Shadow not like this" he said still pulling away. Shadow ignored Sonic as he lift up Sonic legs against and smirked. He pinned Sonic wrist to the tree and licked his lips,I wonder how you feel inside~ hot..or cold~" Shadow said as he kissed Sonic cheek. Sonic blush even harder crying as well "Shadow Please I love you" he spoke out. Shadow then frozen a bit as he heard what Sonic said. He sent what to believe it at first but he went back to normal. "sonic..." Shadow said bit groaned again as he collapsed on his knees again. "Ugh!" Sonic knee down in front of shadow "Sh-Shadow are you back" he asked. Shadow eye pupil changed to black, it's not red no more. He growled furiously as he grabbed Sonic from the wrist as he starts taking him to Eggman. SHADOW" yell sonic kicking and ignored him as he was running to Eggman base. Now the Dark Side has taken over his body. He was leading Sonic to the front gate, "Eggman..I brought you Sonic.." Eggman open the gates letting him in. Shadow ignored Sonic screams as he dragged Sonic inside of Eggmans Base. Sonic find himself tapped on cold metal table "OHOHOH Very good shadow now I can use my weapon on that hedgehog" he said going to get his weapon. Shadow didn't hear Eggman as he was in deep thought. Part of Himself remember what Sonic said "I love you". She groaned as he shook off the though. He looked at Sonic again as he felt some weird emotion. Eggman came back with his weapon and pointed at sonic "Any last words hedgehog" he said about to short. Sonic panic "No Shadow Help me" he shouted. Shadow looked at Sonic as he looked away from him. He felt a bit guilty, "I'm Sorry Sonic..." Sonic got hit by the gun and his quilt start's to turn darker and his eyes darken as well.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow turned around as he looked at Sonic transforming. Instead of feeling guilty, he smirked a bit and licked his lips, "Welcome to the Dark Side Sonic..." Sonic got off the table and looked around then at shadow giving him an evil sexy smile. Shadow smirked a bit as he walked over to Sonic and looks at his new body, "Wow..." Sonic wrap his arm around shadow neck "Like what you see" he asked in a lustful tone. Shadow smirked more as he scans Sonic body. He licked his lips as he wrapped his arms around Sonic waist, "You Look Beautiful Sonic~" Sonic lean into shadow neck taking in his scent "Well think you" he said purring. Shadow smirked more as he licked Sonic cheek and purred a bit. "Your Very Sexy Sonic~" Eggman couldn't take what they was doing anymore and lift. Sonic chuckle " So are you, how about you take me for a ride" he said still purring. Shadow smirked and looked at Sonic as he lift him up and takes him to a different room, "as you wish~ do you wanna have some 'fun'?" Sonic smile "Oh yes,yes I do want have some fun" he sing out. Shadow smirked and kissed Sonic cheek as he entered a room. He pinned Sonic to the wall and smirked, "Oh Yeah~ I'll give you a lot of pleasure~" Shadow said as he kissed Sonic passionately. Sonic pull shadow closer in the passionate kiss opening his mouth a little. Shadow moaned a bit as he started to tongue kiss Sonic, pulling Sonic more closer to him. Shadow had his arms wrapped around as he trailed his lips toward Sonic neck and started kissing his neck. Sonic moan out calling shadow name. Shadow then started to lick Sonic chest. Sonic moan even more and started to lick shadow neck. Shadow moaned as he licked Sonic neck again. He then started to rub Sonic thighs. "Mmm~.." Sonic moan out "Sh-shhhhaaadow" rubbing against him. Shadow smirks a bit as he continued to lick his neck. He then looked at Sonic and smiled a bit, "are you ready for this Sonic?~" Sonic purr " I was born ready" he said lustfully. Shadow smirked and kissed Sonic cheek as his hand went lower to Sonic 'area'. Sonic close his eyes moaning while licking his lips. Shadow looked at Sonic as he licked his cheek. "Mmm~""Shadow take me now." sonic order moving closer to shadow. "As You Wish~" Shadow smirked as he pulled Sonic close to him as he inserts his manhood inside Sonic hole. "Shadow take me now." sonic order moving closer to shadow. "As You Wish~" Shadow smirked as he pulled Sonic close to him as he inserts his manhood inside Sonic hole. Sonic scram out in pleasure as his virgin hole was being stretch out "Ah Uh Mmmmm Shadow I didn't know you're where so big" he purr. Shadow smirked as he thrust inside of Sonic. He groaned and he thrust harder into Sonic, but with a bit force, "Ah. A-Sonic. You Never Told Me You Were Tight" he said purring back. "AHAhh Shadow harder" sonic moan out louder. Shadow grunt and nodded slightly as he thrust into Sonic harder an faster. He kept going with much more force. "Mmm. Oh~" Sonic scream out in even more pleasure feeling something wet dropping from his leg. He look down and smile it was his blood "Mmmm shadow don't stop you're too good" he said moan louder. Shadow also felt something dropping. He looked down and saw blood. He smirked more as he pulled Sonic more closer and thrust more harder and faster into him with much more force, "Who Said I Will Stop?" Sonic moan none stop saying dirty sexy words to shadow loving the feeling of the powerful thrust. Shadow licked Sonic neck as he was thrusting into Sonic with much more force. He then stopped and smirked at Sonic, "do you still want more?" "Oh yes yes" sonic shouted out. Shadow pinned Sonic to the ground as he flipped him over in to his belly. He shoved his manhood into Sonic again as he started to hump him. Sonic back toward shadow thrust moaning out of control " AH SHADOW YES TAKE ME LIKE A WILD ANIMAL" he yelled. Shadow groaned as he thrust into Sonic harder, faster and with much more force. He holds Sonic hips as he felt blood coming out again, "UGH~! Sonic~..Mmm~" Sonic felt he was getting close "Ah yes shadow yes so close" he moan. Shadow groaned as he was almost lose as well. He thrust into Sonic harder went deeper inside of him. "Oh Yeah..Mmm"  
Sonic scram out even louder as he felt shadow hitting his G-spot " Yeah shadow right there" he moan. Shadow smirked as he licked Sonic neck as he thrust into his hole more harder and faster. He goes more deeper and kept on hitting Sonic G-Spot. Sonic couldn't hold it any more and came "AWWWW SHHHADDDOOW" he scream cum over the floor. Shadow cummed Inside of Sonic and moaned a bit. He thrust a few times before pulling out of Sonic.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonic lay on the floor with a big smile on his face "Mmmm shadow that was wonderful" he said purring. Shadow smiled at Sonic and lay down beside him. He kissed his cheek and purred with him, "You Felt So Good.."Sonic claim on top of shadow and lay down nuzzle his white chest fur " Mmm Shadow I want to go kill someone" he purr. Shadow smiled and kissed Sonic on the lips. He then smirked as he sat up. "You Wanna Kill Someone? Why don't we go kill someone right now" Sonic got off of shadow letting him stand. Shadow stood up as he looked at Sonic and smirekd, "let's get goin then" Meanwhile on angel island Tail was searching for knuckles for help "Knuckles Knuckles where are you" he called. Knuckles was laying down on the ground as he heard someone call his name. He sat up and looked around, "who's calling me, Tails?" Tails saw Knuckles laying on the ground "Knuckles their you are" he said running over to him. Knuckles looked at Tails and sat up, "Hey Tails. What's up?" He asked. Tails was in panic "Knuckles, sonic needs help" he said. "Okay Tails. Calm down and tell me what Sonic needs help on" Knuckles said. Tails calm his self down and told knuckles what sonic told him about what happen to shadow and how sonic was about to fight shadow back at his home. Knuckles looked at Tails and blinked, "You Mean Shadow is the Bad Guy Now? We Need to Go Help Sonic!" "Yes but I'm not sure if their still at my house they could be already gone." tails said worry. "Who Knows If Shadow took Sonic to Eggman, we should be careful with both of them.." knuckles said. Tails shook his head " Yes your right" he said feeling a little sad. Knuckles walked over to Tails and placed a hand on his shoulder, "We Need To Take Shadow's Dark Side Out of Him. Before he destroys everyone" Tails blush a little when knuckles touch his shoulder and try to hide it " Your right" he said. Knuckles smiled as he put Tails on his back, "lets warn then others..." Tails smile feeling safe with knuckles. Back with Shadow and sonic, they just got done killing a whole village of mobius. Shadow just smirked as he kept staring at Sonic killing a mobius. he sighed and crossed his arms, "excellent job Sonic~" Sonic grin and walk over to shadow giving him a kiss on the lips " Why thank you" he said. Sonic ears pit up hearing a someone voice but not just anyone voice it was amy voice. "I'll be right back" he said to shadow going toward the sound. Shadow looked at Sonic and was a bit confused. He wanted to follow Sonic but then he didn't want to see him killing anyone. He just smirked and nodded, "okay then." Sonic try to find Amy voice but it stop so he sign and went back to shadow. From the fur side of him Amy was near and she just saw her beloved sonic. Sonic made it back with shadow but then was putted in a death hug by amy "Sonikki" she yelled giving him a kiss on the cheek. Shadow looked at Sonic and blinked a few times as he saw Amy. He growled a bit and clenched his fist. Sonic push Amy off of him "Don't touch me " he yelled wrapping the kiss off his cheek. Amy saw that and got pissed off taking out her human about to hit sonic on the head. Shadow went infront of Sonic and holds Amy's hammer as he chuckled. He grabbed her hammer and threw it to the ground, "you should not do that~" Amy was mad at shadow for stopping her hammer "Why its to you shadow because this is none of your business sonic is my boyfriend and future husband " Amy said in a loving tone. Shadow raised a brow at Amy and chuckled as he shake his head and smirked, "Sonic is Your Boyfriend? How are you so sure of that? Does he agree?" Sonic gave a hell no face "Like Hell to The No" he said in anger.


	6. Chapter 6

Amy felt hurt "But but sonic you love me" she said sadly. Shadow smirked as he wrapped one arm around Sonic neck. He chuckled and looked at Amy, "I know why~ Because he found someone else~" Amy became angry as tears fell from her eyes "Who" she asked darkly. "Why don't you ask Sonic Amy" Shadow said with a smirk on his face as he looked at Sonic. Sonic wrap his arms around shadow shoulders giving a smile "Why its you my dark king" he said purring. Amy was on fire now as her hammer gotten bigger " Shadow you Motherf*cking son of a B*ch you trick him he would never love you he loves me me not you" she said as hot angry tears kept felling. Shadow smirked as he kissed Sonic cheek as he purred as well. He looked at Amy and smirks, "You Hit Me. Your Dead~" Sonic looked back at Amy "And he didn't trick me I've just never loved you. You were only a annoying little brat who get mad when things don't go you're way." he said coldly. When sonic said that something broke inside Amy as tears still fall. Shadow looked at Sonic and then at Amy as he smirked a bit more. He kissed Sonic neck and purred, "Great Speech Sonic~"Amy stop crying her sadness turn into pure rage "I going to make you pay" she said as though her hammer at notice that Amy's hammer is coming toward him. He smirks as he punched the hammer, causing it to go into little pieces. "I'm stronger than that hammer Amy~" Sonic watch shadow punched the hammer in pieces and looked back toward Amy but she wasn't were she was a moment ago. "Don't underestimate me" she yelled putting all her strength hitting sonic to a tree. Sonic rob his head "You B*th" he shouted. Shadow saw Sonic get it to a tree. He growled and looks at Amy as he ran toward her. He then grabbed her by the neck and pinned her to the tree, "You Touch Sonic! Now your going to pay!" he shouted. Amy couldn't breathe but smile to see what she did to sonic his head was bleeding. Shadow looked back at Sonic as he notice he was bleeding. Hethen growled as he gripped Amy's neck really hard. "I warned you!" Amy struggle against shadow trying to get some air "F#ck you" she said barely getting any oxygen. Shadow was actually pissed off at Amy as instead he punched her in the face hard. Amy anger faded away replace with fear and tears. "If I ever see you near Sonic ever again Amy. You'll regret the day you were born!" Shadow yelled as he punched Amy face again. Amy cried even harder shaking in fear. Sonic tail was wagging happy seeing Amy pain. Shadow then stopped as he looked at Amy and smirked as he threw her to the ground. He looked back at Sonic and smirked. Sonic ran up to him and wrap his arms around shadow neck while licking shadow lips "Your to good to me" he said also giving Amy the F you finger. Shadow smirked as he wrapped his arms around Sonic waist and pulls him closer. He licked his neck and purrs, "how about we go to your house and have a little 'fun " he said rubbing Sonic thighs* Sonic grin evilly "O.k you bad boy" he moan a little. Shadow smirked more as he carried Sonic. He looks back at Amy before running to Sonic's House. Amy just set there watching them leave crying her heart out. Shadow was still running towards Sonic's house as he kept licking Sonic neck. Sonic giggle "You really want to be in me real bad don't you shadow" he said. Shadow smirks and licks Sonic cheek, "Very Badly Sonic~ I might make you go on top of me and ride me~" he said with a smirk: Sonic nuzzle shadow chest fur "Mmmmm That sound good" he purr. Shadow smiled and kissed his cheek as he notice he spotted Sonic's house. He put Sonic down "we're here" Shadow said. Sonic opening the "Well lets gets to my bed room then" he said giving shadow a wick. Shadow smiled and smirked as he purred a bit and followed Sonic, "this is going to be interesting" As sonic lead shadow to his room he stop "Wait here for a min" he asked going into the room closing the door. Shadow blinked and nodded as he leaned against the wall and crossed his arms waiting for Sonic.


	7. Chapter 7

A few mins past and sonic opening the door wearing a sexy red maids outfit "What you think big boy" he asked giving shadow a good view. Shadow looks at Sonic as his eyes wider. He kept staring at Sonic as he started to get a nosebleed, "S-Sonic...You Look Sexy~" Sonic grin "Well come and get me" he said lustful. Shadow smirked lustfully as he walked toward Sonic and pulled him closer. He started to suck on Sonic neck. "Mmmm" he moan. Shadow smirks as he pinned Sonic down to the bed as he stared to lick his neck and his hands were rubbing his thighs. Sonic moan a little but moved shadow hands and pinned him on the bed " Now its my turn to play" he said purring. Shadow blinks but then smirked as he just let Sonic Dow whatever he wants, "okay Sonikku~" Sonic lean down to shadow neck begun kissing and licking it. Shadow moaned a bit as he placed one hand on Sonic hips, "Mmm~" Sonic move to his chest kissing, licking and kept moving down until he reach the lower part of shadow body "Isn't this a big boy down there" he grin. Shadow moaned and pants a bit as he looked down at Sonic. He smirked a bit and licked his lips, "But You Love It Dear~" Sonic grab a hold of shadow member rubbing it a little. Shadow blushed a bit and moaned more as he tilt his head a bit, "Ah..Mmm~" Sonic licked the tip of shadow member before taking it whole into his mouth. Shadow growled lustfully and moaned as he puts a hand on Sonic head. Sonic begun to suck slowly then start to go faster deep throat him. Shadow moaned more as he gripped the bed sheet. "Ah! Sonic. Mmm~" Sonic kept his speed never slowing down. Shadow kept on moaning as he couldn't hold it anymore and cums inside Sonic mouth, "Ugh!" Sonic swallow shadow hot seed "Mmmm shadow you taste good" he said getting on to of him. Shadow pants a bit and smirked at Sonic as he looked at him, "Heh." Sonic rub his tail hole against shadow rock hard member "Are you ready" he purred. Shadow looks at Sonic and smirked as he gave him a nod, "Oh Yes Sonic~ Show Me Your Sexy Ride~" Sonic push himself down roughly onto shadow hard member taking him all in. Shadow groaned and placed his hands on Sonic hips as he makes Sonic move up and down on his hard member. Sonic moan moving up and down with shadow holding onto his shoulders. Shadow moved Sonic hips as he bit his lips and moan. He made Sonic go up and down on him harder. Sonic moan a little louder "Mmmm yes Ah yes" he moan out. Shadow thrusted up into Sonic as he holds Sonic hips more and made him bounce up and down, harder and faster, "Ugh! Sonic. You feel amazing~!" Sonic almost drool out of his mouth feeling shadow hitting his G-spot over and over again. Shadow felt he hit something. He smirked more as he gripped Sonic hips and make him bounce harder and more faster, hitting Sonic G-Spot all over again. "Ah~!" Sonic bit his lip making it bleed "AH Shadow" he moan. Shadow moaned a bit as he couldn't hold it Any longer. He then pinned Sonic to the bed and thrust into him. Sonic scream out in pleasure also couldn't hold it anymore and came all over both their chests. Shadow groaned and cums inside of Sonic tight hole. He thrust a few more times before pulling out of Sonic and laying down next to him. Sonic lay on shadow chest playing with his chest fur. Shadow looked at Sonic and smiled as he kissed his cheek and smirked, "you did pretty good riding on me Sonikku~" Sonic only grin and fell asleep on shadow lay chest. Shadow smirked and kissed Sonic forehead as he pulled him more closer. He then smiled and closed his eyes as well. As hours past by it became midnight sonic begun to wake up from his sleep feeling funny. He went to the bathroom and though up a few times. When he was done he wash his mouth and went back to bed. Shadow ear twitched in his sleep as he heard a noise. He groaned a bit as he opens one eye and saw Sonic wasn't on his side, "Sonic?.."


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic looked down at shadow in the bed "hmm" getting into bed. Shadow opened his eyes as he looked at Sonic again. He pulled him closer and kissed his cheek, "what's wrong Sonikku~" Sonic close his eyes "I feel sick" he said. Shadow kissed Sonic forehead as he licked his cheek gently, "Do You Want Anything to Drink? In the morning we can go visit the 'doctor'" he said with a smirk. "But we have to act normal..." Sonic was to sleepy to reply so he shook his head for a yes and fell sleep. Shadow smiled and kissed Sonic forehead as he closed his eyes and fell asleep as well. Morning came and sonic begun to wake up again feeling that funny feeling. He got up and run to the bathroom and threw up again. Shadow was still sleeping but then he heard something throwing up. He groaned and open his eyes. Sonic was done and came out of the bathroom feeling bad. Shadow opened his eyes as he looked at Sonic an his face looked pales, "Sonic...your getting worse!" Sonic didn't say a word he just felt vary sleepy for some reason falling to the floor. Shadow looked at Sonic as he picked up Sonic right in time before hitting himself. He was getting worried as he picked him up bridal style as he ran out of Sonic house and went to the doctors. Sonic moan in pain holding his stomach. Shadow growled as he started to run faster to the doctor place. Sonic opening his eyes a little to find they were almost at the hospital. He looked up to see shadow but close his eyes again. Shadow was almost there as he oleander the door fast and went inside the hospital building. A Doctor notes them and walk over "What seem to be the problem?" he asked. Shadow tried to act normal, "Oh. Well my friend woke up from a pain in his stomach and I wanna know what's wrong with him." "Oh hmm well follow me" the Doctor said leading shadow to a room. Shadow nodded as he followed the doctor. As they get to the room the doctor pointed to the bed "Put him down there" he said walking to a machine. Shadow nodded quickly as he placed Sonic down on the bed. Sonic opening his eyes and looked at the Doctor then to shadow. "O.k now I'm going to do a ultra sound" he said rolling it on sonic belly. Shadow looked at Sonic but then looks away as he looked out the window. The doctor looked at the scan "Oh my" said the Doctor. "What's is it Doctor?" Shadow asked a bit worried. "It seem your little blue friend is pregnant" said the Doctor. Sonic eyes wide in shock not saying a word. Shadow eyes went wide as he doesn't know what to say. He just blinked. "Well he will be o.k just make sure he get's let of rest" said the Doctor leaving the room. Sonic looked at shadow with worry "Shadow" he called. Shadow nodded at the doctor as he looked at Sonic and smiled a bit. Sonic down to his belly and rub it "Are you mad" he asked. Shadow shook his head as he walked over to Sonic and placed a hand on his belly, "why would I be. I'm glad we're having a child~" Sonic gave shadow a sexy smile getting out of bed and wrap his arms around his neck " I love you my dark king" he said giving his a kiss on the cheek. Shadow smirked a bit and kissed Sonic cheek as he wrapped his arms around Sonic waist, "I Love You Too My Dark Sexy Queen~" Sonic lay his head on shadow chest feel sleepy again "Shadow I'm sleepy" he said yawning. Shadow picked up Sonic bridal style as he kissed his forehead and smirked, "then go ahead and sleep. You will be tired while I'm running back to your place~" Did what he was told and fell asleep in shadow arms. Shadow smiled at Sonic as he thanked the Doctor. He then ran out of the building running towards Sonic house. Unknown to shadow there was G.U.N man solider waiting for them at sonic home. "All right man we're are here to kill project shadow and that blue hedgehog" yelled the G.U.N man commander. "Yes sir" shouted the men. Shadow looked at Sonic's house as he stopped running. He saw some G.U.N people. He sighed as he hides Sonic somewhere safely as he walked over to Sonic house, "I'm doing this for you Sonikku~ I'm sorry if I don't make it..."


	9. Chapter 9

The commander spotted shadow walking to the house "Well well well if isn't shadow we meet again." he said. Shadow stopped walking as he was inches away from the G.U.N Commander. He smirks a bit and looked at him, "A Long time~ Commander~" he said. The commander grin "You know shadow now you and that blue rat had mass up I'm order to kill you both" he smile evilly. Shadow growled a bit as he cracked his knuckles. He then smirked as he remember that the Commander doesn't know he doesn't get affected by a bullet, "Don't Call Sonic a Rat! He didn't do anything wrong!" he said. The commander chuckle "Oh really he kill those people in that village" he said. Shadow growled more as he clenched his fist tight. He smirked more evilly at the commander as black smoke started to come on his hand, "He Did That? Wow~ he's a real bad boy~ well unless he didn't kill a lot of people~!" he said. "I don't really care if he did or didn't kill anyone I Wanted to get rid of him anyways along with you" commander said with a chuckle.  
Shadow just stared at the commander as he crossed his arms and chuckled, "That's never going to happen." he said. "Oh really men show project shadow what we can do" order the commander. The G.U.N men pointed their guns at shadow "Ready and firer" shouted the commander. Shadow smirked as he chaos controlled somewhere else. He then appeared behind a G.U.N agent. He smirked more and hit him behind, taking the gun away from him. "Don't just stand there kill him" yelled the commander as they try to shot shadow again. Shadow kept dodging the attacks as he tripped all the guys to the ground. He then use chaos spear to hit them. Some of the men dodging them but some wasn't so lucky. There was cry's of pain in the air which woke up sonic little nap.  
Shadow looked at the men and then at the commander. "Now Listen. You don't know me well. Neither Sonic. So I say you better leave before I kill all of these men!" said shadow. Sonic came out of his little hiding spot hearing shadow voice and want to find him. Out the coiner of the commander eye he could see sonic walking closer "I don't take orders from you" he said putting his hands behind his back moving his finger to giving his men a sign who are behind him to move where sonic is quietly. Shadow grabbed a rope from out of nowhere and walked toward the commander. He smirked a bit as he tripped him, "Really?~" he said. The men find sonic who was watching shadow with a evil grin. One G.U.N man hit sonic with his gun on the back of his head making sonic hit the ground in pain. The men pointed their guns at him as the commander saw this he smile. Shadow looked at the direction that The commander was looking and his eyes widen. He growled more as started to tie the roles on the commander wrist. He looked at Sonic, "...". Sonic stood back up looking at the G.U.N men in anger wanted to attack them but he know if he try something he and his unborn child will be done for. Shadow tied the other rope on the commander foot as he chaos controlled another place. He then reappeared behind the GUN men as he hit the men back. The commander hit the ground in pain and became angry. Some of the G.U.N men turn around seeing shadow and the commander some stayed in front of sonic "Now shadow you don't want your blue friend hurt do you if not let me go now and you both die together" the commander order. Shadow looked at the Commander and then at Sonic. He wanted to tell Sonic to use his powers but it could affect the baby. He was now thinking of a plan, "Hmmm..." He then thought of something as he signaled Sonic to fight evilly. He then looked at the commander, "Fine..." he said. Sonic got the ideal and ran at the G.U.N man on his right kicking him in the face. The others was about to shot him but sonic grab a hold the man he kick making them stop. Shadow smirked as he was impressed with Sonic move. He then grabbed the commander and chuckled. "So long Commander!" He said as he threw the commander very far away.


	10. Chapter 10

The commander scream as he was threw. Then G.U.N men pointed their guns at shadow. Shadow looked at the G.U.N men's as he chuckled a bit and use chaos spear. The men cried out in pain and sonic only chuckle at them. Shadow chuckled a bit as he walked over to Sonic and carried him on his back. "Let's go before they follow us~" he said. Sonic hold onto shadow tight "O.k" he said. Shadow kissed Sonic cheek as he holds Sonic thighs and started to run to his home instead of staying at Sonic's house. Sonic smile and nuzzle shadow. Shadow smiled as he purred a bit. He was still running as he looked ahead and spotted his house. Sonic looked forward and saw shadow house in view. Shadow run a bit more as he walks to the front door and opens the door. He sighed and puts Sonic down. "Here We Are~" he said. Sonic walked in looking around "Nice place" he said. Shadow chuckled and rubbed the back of his head and smiled at Sonic, "Thanks~" he said. Sonic felt hungry and looked down to his belly notes it was rounder and little bigger. He put a hand on it smiling. Shadow looked at Sonic and smiled as he walked over to him. He stares at his belly and smirked, "goes the baby going?" he asked. "Good, Shadow I'm hungry do you have anything to eat" sonic asked. Shadow nodded as he walked over to the kitchen. Sonic walked into shadow living room set on the couch. Shadow looked around the kitchen as he remembered he had some chili dogs in the dining table. He went to go check on it and they were still hot and juicy. Sonic lay back on the couch relaxing. Shadow took the warm chili dogs as he walked back to the living room, "Sonic. Your food is your favorite. Chili dog" said shadow. Sonic set up with a big smile on his face hearing what shadow said. Shadow handed Sonic the plate with chili dog. He sat down next to Him and grinned a bit, "Enjoy~" he said. Sonic eat his chili dog all up enjoying the taste " Mmm Thank love that was good" he said leaning onto shadow shoulder. Shadow smiled as he wrapped one arm around Sonic neck. He kissed his cheek and smirked, "your welcome~" he said. Sonic slide down from shadow shoulder to his lap "Shadow" he asked with his eyes closed. Shadow stroked Sonic quills as he looked down at him, "Yes Sonic~?" He asked. "Do you thank they still come after us?" sonic asked worry. Shadow looked at Sonic and shrugged his shoulder, " I don't know Sonic...I hope they don't..but if they do, I would do anything to keep you and the unborn baby safe" he said. Sonic smile at shadow words. Shadow smiled and kissed Sonic forehead. Sonic fall asleep on shadow having a evil sweet dream. Tails was sitting on his couch at his home watching the news "On today's news our hero sonic turn evil. He and Shadow the hedgehog killed a whole village.  
G.U.N men was spotted at sonic the Hedgehog home a few of them were hurt badly." the news woman said. Tails couldn't listing anymore and turn the tv off feeling sad. Knuckles was knocking on Tails door as he had some bed news for Tails. "Tails! Open the door!" He yelled.  
Tails ran to his door opening it for Knuckles "Knuckles what's wrong?" he asked. "We gotta stop both of them. Did you hear what Sonic and Shadow did! If we don't stop it, it's going to get worse. And we might be the next to die. Amy got beatin up by Shadow!" Knuckles explained.  
Tails eyes wide "What, Is she o.k" he asked worry. "We'll...Her Nose is Broken and she has some bruises on her arm...but she's still crying because she found out something about Sonic..."Knuckles said. "What, what is it" Tails asked feeling uneasy. "Calm Down Tails...Amy told me that Sonic told her that...he was in a relationship with Shadow...also that Sonic was about to beat her up..."knuckles said. "In a relationship with shadow" Tails almost blush of the thought of what if him and knuckles was in a relationship. "It's actually kind of weird that Sonic and Shadow are together...I thought they hated each other" Knuckles said as he looks at Tails.


	11. Chapter 11

"Well to tell you the true sonic away had a crush on shadow" Tails said already know sonic like shadow. Knuckles blinked a few times as he keeps staring at Tails, "Y-You A-Already Knew...Wow...Anyways, we have to do something about those two evil couple!" Knuckles reminded again. Tails thought about what sonic had told him "Eggman weapon" he said. Knuckles looked at Tails as he was confused of what he said, "Rggman weapon? What about it?" he asked. "Maybe if I get my hands on it I can finger out how to turn shadow and sonic back to them self's" Tails said. "So your saying that one of Eggmans weapons hit Sonic and Shadow and it made then evil...why don't we try to get it now!" Knuckles said. "Then let's go" Tails said. Knuckles smirked as he carried Tails on his back, "I'm gonna carry you on my back. Is that okay with you?" he asked. Tails blush "Sure I don't mind." he said. Knuckles looked at Tails and smiled but then notices his blush, "Tails. Are you okay? Are you sick?" He said panicking a little. Tails looked away "Oh no I'm fine" he said. Knuckles was a bit confused but he ignored it. He holds Tails thighs and ram off to Eggman's base. Tails hold on thigh to knuckles seeing that they are already to Eggman base. Knuckles stopped running as he looked at Tails. He then spotted Eggman's base, "so what's the plan on getting the gun?" he asked. Tails was thinking "If I can get to Eggman computer maybe I can find where it is" he said. Knuckles looked at Tails and nodded, "We're gonna have to be quiet. It's going to take a while because inside is very big" he said. Tails shook his hand in agreement with knuckles. Knuckles smiled at Tails as he was actually liking Tails plan. "But first...how are we going to get in?" he asked. "Now that's a turf one" Tails said thinking. Knuckles then started to think of an idea, "that is hard to think...especially when Eggmans robot are guarding the front gates..."he said. "Maybe we should find a back way to get in" Tails said looking for a way in. Knuckles then thought of something, "how about we go through the ceiling" he said. "That a good ideal" said tails with a smile. Knuckles blushed a bit and smiled back at Tails. He then thought of an idea to kiss Tails. He smirked and gave Tails a thumbs up, "what are we waiting for? Lets get going" he said. Tails shook his head yes "Ok" he said walking to the ceiling. Knuckles smirked a bit at Tails as he followed him to the ceiling. Tails twist his tails and stated to fly "Take my hands" he told knuckles. Knuckles looked at Tails hand and nodded as he holds Tails hand. Tails hold knuckles hand thigh flying to the ceiling landing on top of it. Knuckles looked at the ground and shivered a bit. He then looks at Tails. Tails saw this "Knuckles are you o.k" he asked. Knuckles blushed a bit and shook his head, "yeah I'm fine Tails.." he said. Tails sign "Well O.k now what" he asked. Knuckles couldn't hold it anymore as he grabbed Tails arm and pulled him for a kiss. Tails was surprised at first but relax into the kiss and kissed him back. Knuckles kneeled down a bit as he is the same height as Tails. He then wrapped his arms around Tails waist. Tails moan into the kiss putting his head on knuckles cheek. Knuckles pulled away from the kiss as he was blushing madly, "W-We should continue this later...right now...we have to get that gun" he said. Tails was blushing madly to "yeah o.k" he said catching air. Knuckles chuckled a bit as he was catching some air. He looked at the floor as he punched it hard. He then smirked, "Wanna Go In First~?" he said. Tails walked to the whole "Sure" he said twisting his tails flying down to the ground. Knuckles looked around to see if anyone is spying, he sighed and went to the ground, following Tails. "O.k now we just need to find Eggman computer" Tails said. Knuckles nodded as he looked around, "that's going to be hard to find...Eggman has a lot of rooms..." he said. Tails started to walk looking in any room he saw. Knuckles was looking around as Eggman base was huge, "have you found anything yet?" he asked. "No, you think for a smart guy he label these rooms" Tails said looking into another.


	12. Chapter 12

Knuckles shrugged his shoulder as he kept looking around, admiring the big base, "Well...Not really." he said. Once Tails went into another room he saw it "Knuckles I find it" he said. Knuckles went over to Tails as he looked around the room, "it's huge. Wow...a lot of technology..." He said. Tails walked up to the computer searching for the weapon on it. Knuckles was looking around the room as he saw a lot of technology. He also saw some weapons, "have you found it yet?" he asked. Tails looked at knuckles with a smile "Yes I have" he said. Knuckles smiled as he walked over to Tails, "and where is that evil gun?" he asked. Tails walked past him and put up one of the weapons on the wall "Right here" he said giggling. Knuckles blushed a bit and scratched his head and chuckled nervously as he walked over to Tails, "Oh...Hehehe." he said. Tails grab a hold of knuckles hand and blush a little "Let's get out of here before someone fines us" he said. Knuckles looked at their hand and blushes a bit as well. He then looked for the evil gun and grabbed, "your right. Let's go" he said. They both walk back to the hole knuckles make in the ceiling. Tails hold onto knuckles hand twisting his tails begun to fly out landing in the woods. Knuckles looked at the ground as he holds the gun tight as his other hand was holding Tails hand. When they landed, he kissed Tails on the lips. Tails blush madly moving closer into the kiss. Knuckles puts the gun on the floor as he wrapped his arms around Tails waist. Tails wrap his arms around knuckles neck moaning into the kiss. Knuckles pulled away from the kiss as he catch his air, "So...what now?" he asked. Tails was still blushing madly "Um lets go back to my places" he said. Knuckles was blushing really red like his fur as he looked at Tails and nodded, "let's go to your place then," he said as he picked up the gun gently. "I'll fly us there" tails said holding out his hand. Knuckles nodded and grabbed Tails hand, "then lead the way" he said. Tails hold knuckles hand tight twisting his tails begin flying again to his house. Knuckles looked at the ground as Tails was flying. He holds the gun tight, not wanting to drop it. Tails made it to his home landing in front of door. Knuckles looked around as he blinked a few times. He then looks at Tails and smiled. Tails oping his door and walked in "Knuckles do you like me " he asked. Knuckles looked at Tails and walked over to him and smiled, "of course I do...not like a friend. I like you more than friends." he said. Tails blush running up to knuckles kissing him.  
Knuckles blushes really red as he kissed Tails back. He puts the gun down on the coffee table.  
Tails opening his mouth a little for knuckles. Knuckles lift up Tails gently as he starts to tongue kiss Tails. Tails wrap his legs around knuckles waist wanted to be more closer to knuckles. Knuckles moaned a bit as he pulled Tails more closer as he walks over to the couch and lay Tails down. Tails moan into the kiss and broke apart to catch some air. Knuckles pants a bit as he stares at Tails and smiled. Tails blush and smile back "Knuckles I Love you" he said. Knuckles smiled and kissed Tails cheek, "I Love You Too Tails~" he said. Tails had an ideal he lick knuckles neck. Knuckles blushed madly and moans as he pulled Tails closer to him. Tails move down to knuckle chest licking it. Knuckles looked at Tails as he continued to moan. Tails stop and looked up knuckles blushing with a smile. Knuckles panted a bit and smirked as he looks at Tails, "what are you planning to do Tails~" he asked. Tails only giggle giving knuckle another kiss "Nooo" he said playfully. Knuckles smirked and kissed tails cheek as he placed him on his lap, "are you sure about that~?" he said. Tails wrap his legs around knuckles waist "Maybe" he said giving him a kiss on the lips. Knuckles smirked as he started to lick Tails neck. His hands started to rub Tails thighs. Tails close his eyes moving closer to knuckles "Knuckles" he moan. Knuckles smirked a bit as he licks Tails cheek, "So Tails?~ what now~?" he asked. Tails took knuckles hand taking off his glove and put three fingers in his mouth sucking on them. Once he though they were nice and wet he took the fingers out moving them to his tail hole.


	13. Chapter 13

Knuckles blushed really red as he looked at Tails. He then smirked as he used his three fingers to move inside Tails hole. He started pumping his fingers. Tails move his head backward and moans "Ah Knu-knuckles" he said with his eyes close. Knuckles smirked as he saw Tails expression. He started to finger Tails more. Tails apart his legs a little backing up to knuckles finger more moaning. Knuckles pulled his fingers out as he put them in his mouth and smirked as he tastes Tails love cum. He then picked up Tails gently,"les continue this in your room~" he said. Tails put his head on knuckles chest "O.k" he said blushing. Knuckles smiled as he takes Him to Tails bedroom. He upended the door as he walked over to the bed and pinned Tails down. He started kissing his neck. "Mmmm" Tails moan. Knuckles enters his fingers again inside Tails tale hole as he started fingering him again, "are you ready for this~?" He said. Tails moan of the feeling of knuckles fingers "Y-yes" he said. Knuckles fingers Tails one more time before pulling his fingers out of him. He smirked a bit as he lift up Tails legs up to his shoulders. Tails looked up at knuckle his muzzle even redder then before. Knuckles looked at Tails as he leaned in and kissed Tails muzzle. He then enter his manhood inside Tails hole and thrust into him. Tails bit his lip holding back tears of pain. Knuckles looked at Tails as he stopped thrusting. He kissed Tails cheek and tried to calm him down, "don't worry the pain will go away.." he said. Tails calm himself down knuckles was right the pain did go away. When He saw Tails expression, he started to thrust slowly. Tails moan wrapping his legs around knuckles. Knuckles groaned as he thrust a bit faster into Tails. He pulled Tails closer to him and went harder and faster. Tails moan got louder "AH ahhh knuckles faster" he said. Knuckles looked at Tails and smirked as he thrust into Tails faster. Tails moan like crazy as he felt knuckles hitting something inside of him "Oh chaos knuckle" he scream. Knuckles looked at Tails expression and smirked more as he touched Tails G-Spot. He thrust into Tails harder and faster hitting his G-spot over and over again. Tails drool with his eyes half close moaning louder then before. Knuckles groaned as he gripped the bed sheet and thrust into Tails more harder and faster as he feels his almost gonna release. "T-Tails! I-I'm G-Gonna Cum S-Soon!~" he said. Tails also was close "Me too" he said moaning. Knuckles smirked a bits as he thrust harder into Tails. He couldn't hold it anymore and released deep inside Tails. Tails came all over their chests "Knuckles" he moan out. Knuckles thrust a few times inside of Tails as he pulled out of him and lay down next to him. "That was just wow knuckles" Tails laying on his chest. Knuckles looked at Tails and smiled a bit as he kissed his forehead, "It was amazing.." he said. Tails nuzzle knuckles chest falling asleep. Meanwhile Sonic woke up from his sleep in shadow lap he rob his belly it felt like it gotten bigger. He looked to his belly he was right it have gotten bigger. Shadow was still sleeping on the couch because he had to stay there because Sonic slept on his lap. Sonic got up off of shadow lap and took a look around. As he looked around he found a lab top he opening it turning it on. Sonic search for How long dose hedgehogs stay pregnant? it turn out only for 31 days. Like Shadow was sleeping sitting up, he lay down on the couch as he was sleeping. Sonic couldn't believe he will have the baby that soon but he smile. He walked back to the couch seeing shadow laying down he giggle and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Shadow purred a bit in his sleep as he felt Sonic kissed his forehead. he stirred a bit in his sleep. Sonic went outside it was night he looked up in the sky seeing the stars and moon he smile. Shadow then started to wake up. He groaned a bit when he opened his eyes. He looked around and notice Sonic wasn't on his lap, and he ended up laying down.


	14. Chapter 14

Sonic set down in the grass feeling relax watching the star night sky. Shadow sit up and rubbed his eyes. He then stood up and looked around to find Sonic. "Hmm...". Sonic got up off the grass and went back into the house "Oh hey shadow you're a wake" he said smiling. Shadow turned around and looked at Sonic. He sat back down on the couch and smiled, "I barely woke up.." he said. Sonic walk over to shadow and set on his lap wrapping his arms around smiled at Sonic as he wrapped his arms around Sonic waist. He then notice Sonic belly had grew, "you never told me your belly grew..."he said with a smirk. Sonic rob the back of his head "Yeah it seem the baby will be here sooner then you thank. I looked up on your lab top and find out I'll only be pregnant for 31 days well 29 days because it already been two days" he said. Shadow chuckled and kissed Sonic cheek as he pulled him close to him, "29 more days. We still don't know what the gender of the child would be..."he said. Sonic nuzzle shadow chest "I don't care I want it to be a surprise" he said. Shadow smirked a bit and kissed Sonic forehead, "If that's what you want, I'm fine with it~" he said. 5 more days past Tails was working on the weapon making it turn shadow and sonic back to them self's. As for sonic he became a month pregnant he had mood swings and urges to see people die. Shadow looked at Sonic and gulped a bit as he kept looking at his rounded stomach. He was a bit tired of killing people, "hmm...". Sonic looked at shadow "Shadow are you o.k" he asked. Shadow looked at Sonic and nodded as he gave him a smile, "I'm fine Sonic. I wanna know if your okay?" he said. Sonic had a hand on his belly "I'm fine, you can stop if you're tired" he said. Shadow chuckled and shook his head as he walked over to Sonic. He wrapped his arms around Sonic waist, "I am a little tired but it's so hot that you want to see people die~" he said with a smirk. Sonic gave a sexy grin "Oh really" he said giving shadow a kiss on the lips. Shadow smirked and kissed Sonic cheek, "Oh Yes~ Very Much. Too bad I can't see you fight~" he said as he kissed Sonic on the lips again. "Well well well looked what I see here sonic is Pregnant" said the Doctor. Shadow looked at the doctor and then at Sonic. He chuckled a bit, "Hehehe Yeah..he is pregnant.."he said. "You know I came here to end that hedgehog but now his pregnant with your child shadow I think I'll be taking him with me" Eggman said with an evil grin. Shadow eyes widen as he looked at the Doctor, "What Do You Mean Your taking Him With You?! He's not going anywhere!" He yelled as he looks at Sonic. Sonic move closer to shadow "That baby of your could have both you and sonic abilities and I want to make it into a weapon" he said as Eggbots and metal sonic came out of no where in front of them. Shadow growled as he kept Sonic close to him. He clenched his fist as he looks at Eggbot and Metal Sonic, "What should we do Sonic?" He said whispering to Sonic. Sonic looked to shadow and back at the Eggbots and Metal sonic. Shadow can't fight all of them and he can't even help "Give me up" he whisper in shadow ear. Shadow eyes went wide as he looked at Sonic, "Are You Crazy? Do you even know what Eggman is going to do? He's gonna kill you Sonic for he can get the Baby DNA" he said to Sonic. "Shadow there to many of them let him take me and you can have enough time to come up with a plan to save me" Sonic whisper to shadow. Shadow blinked a few times and nodded as he turn to look at Eggman, "Okay Doctor. You win...You Can Have Sonic..." He said. "I'm happy you see it my way. Metal grab sonic" he order him. Metal sonic walked over to shadow holding his arms out to take sonic. Shadow looked at Metal Sonic and sighed as he gave him Sonic.


End file.
